


Best Neighbours' Award

by whatabeautifulday



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, i blame the entirety of this on hslo, wooyeol feels everytime everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/whatabeautifulday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol always has the worst ideas, Woohyun is always the unfortunate witness to them and Sunggyu and Myungsoo are the hot couple that just moved in next door. / Based on the tumblr prompt on neighbours borrowing lube or something, honestly forgotten what the prompt was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Neighbours' Award

**Author's Note:**

> Written when my feels for wooyeol were over the roof from hslo and my never ending weakness for gyusoo. I am entirely ashamed of this but i can't bring myself to discard it so i hope you enjoy this trash. There is supposed to be a gyusoo sequel but it will never see the light of the day. I apologise for mistakes overlooked.

“Yeol?" Woohyun asked, voice shaking slightly.

"What the fuck are you doing?” He groans with a hint of desperation, but only because Sungyeol had stopped suddenly, leaving him on the edge. He was so hard being desperate wasn’t even a choice.

But the look Sungyeol gave him as he emerges from the other side of the bed with one eyebrow raised and the other hand holding an empty bottle of lube made him bury his head into his hands as he groans again, ignoring the amused laughter coming from his lover.

“I told you we were running out. You were the one that said we were both busy and we didn’t need to rush to buy another one because we were so busy with our own work, right? Look what happens when we’re both busy and have insane amount of sex on a rare off-day? The lube runs out.” Sungyeol shakes his head slowly in mock disappointment.

“Is this amusing to you right now?” He glares at the younger and throws a pillow in his general direction. Sungyeol catches it, of course, and sticks his tongue out at him.

Which prompts another inaudible groan from Woohyun as he kicks Sungyeol’s legs weakly. Sungyeol scoots closer to him on reflex, and kisses Woohyun hard, hoping to distract the latter from the problem at hand but effectively only managing to make Woohyun more greedy as he kisses Sungyeol deeper, hands pressing into Sungyeol’s broad shoulders as he wrenches his mouth away, breath coming out in harsh pants.

“Go get lube, get whatever you can find - I don’t even care if its flavoured like the last time you made a mistake. Just get lube, and finish what you started.”

“Really? But I planned to just suck you off instead.” Sungyeol answers nonchalantly like he was telling the fucking weather forecast, almost batting his eyelashes, hands already sliding down Woohyun’s side. Woohyun shivers and looks up to see the metal in Sungyeol’s ears glinting in the afternoon sun and he really wants to bite on each sensitive lobe, drawing out mewls from Sungyeol he knows he would get as a reaction.

“But it’s been so long, and today’s our only day we get to spend together. I plan to use today wisely catching up on lost time.” He licks his lip, looks up with hooded eyes at Sungyeol hovering above him, and bucks up, knowing full well he was playing dirty but since when were the both of them nice enough to not play the cards to their own advantage?

Sungyeol's breath hitched, and then there was this look in his eyes, as though he remembered something or just had an idea.

Woohyun knows he shouldn't let Sungyeol say whatever he had just thought of. His ideas were the worst, but he really didn't care at this point of time. 

“Okay, we’ll get lube. But on one condition.” Sungyeol says with a huge shit-eating grin.

\--

“Are you fucking serious? You want to ask who for lube again?!” Woohyun stares at Sungyeol like he just spoke alien.

Sungyeol probably knew how to speak alien. Woohyun thinks belatedly.

“Our neighbours? The Kims?”

“Yeol, why don’t we just get it from the convenience store downstairs? Is it even morally right to ask our neighbours to lend us lube?”

“Hyung its okay, they’re in a relationship as well, I’ve seen them making out by the pool, they won’t judge.”

“No but –“

“No buts. I’m too lazy to change and go downstairs and you obviously want to speed things up, right?” Sungyeol raises an eyebrow knowingly at Woohyun, who glares at Sungyeol, again.

Knowing the battle was already won, Sungyeol jumped up, tugging on his pants as he did so.

“Ok great. Now put on your clothes, its time for us to be the best neighbours ever.”

“I hardly think borrowing lube from our neighbours will win us the best neighbour award, yeol.” Woohyun scoffs.

A few minutes later, (he might have tried to distract Sungyeol by kissing him against their door) he finds himself pressing the doorbell tentatively. “What if they aren’t home?” He grumbles.

“Look their shoes are here, they should be home."

“Who should be home?” The door in front of them opens - disheveled red hair, swollen lips and squinting eyes greeting the both of them.

“You better have a good reason why you interrupted the only off day me and my boyfriend both share this entire month.” Neighbour glares, and Woohyun tries not to notice the bulge in the latter’s pyjama pants.

Keyword: tries

Whoever he was, he was really hot. As guilty as he feels for interrupting what said neighbour and his boyfriend were doing prior to them interrupting them with Sungyeol's very brilliant idea, he had to admit that he didn’t regret it. Woohyun knows Sungyeol must be thinking the same thing as he sees Sungyeol’s mouth drop slightly open.

“Uh hi, we wanted to ask you guys for-“ He stops as a figure shuffles behind said neighbour, hands slipping around his waist as he hooks his chin on his shoulder, one side of his shirt slipping off his shoulder, revealing a very obvious bite mark.

Holy. Shit. Extremely hot couple as their neighbors?? Sungyeol was a god, an extremely annoying one. But still a god.

“What do they want, gyu-hyung?” Neighbour B's voice was hoarse and a low deep baritone. Woohyun tries not to think of what the both of them had been doing in order for his voice to sound this used.

Keyword: tries

He tries and now he realizes that it's a really bad idea because they were clearly interrupting something and

Woohyun sort of wants to kill Sungyeol for ever coming up with this idea because they couldn’t have just went downstairs to the store like any other normal couple. No, they had to go knock on a very good looking couple’s door to get it?

Woohyun was going to kill Sungyeol.

After they finished having multiple rounds of sex, as per agenda.

“Yknow what, we’re so sorry for interrupting, uh- whatever you were doing. Please get back to it. We’ll be on our way.” He tugs insistently on Sungyeol’s hands to lead him away.

“We came to borrow lube."

No. Woohyun needs the ground to swallow him up now. Right now.

After covering Sungyeol’s mouth and apologising profusely to two slightly appalled neighbours for his “slightly mental boyfriend", he drags Sungyeol back to the safety of their own house, glaring at the younger as Sungyeol starts to laugh hysterically.

“It’s not funny yeol! Now they think we’re weird. What if we really need a legit favour from them next time and they refuse to help us because we gave them such a bad first impression?” The tremor in Woohyun’s voice suggested panicky and Sungyeol stopped laughing, sobering immediately.

"Baby, it's okay I think they got the gist of what we were there for." He runs a comforting hand through Woohyun’s hair, tangling his hands with Woohyun’s for reassurance.

"Besides aren't they really hot? You can't say that you regretted ringing their doorbell. I saw how you looked at the both of them. Especially the guy who appeared after."

Woohyun wonders why he ever thought living with Sungyeol, much more being his boyfriend, would be a good idea. He hits Sungyeol on the arm hard.

"That's not the point! The point is -"

Of course, Sungyeol knows how to shut Woohyun up. With practiced ease, he presses his lips to Woohyun and coaxes Woohyun to kiss him back, simultaneously tugging the latter closer to him. Their mouths opened hungrily for each other, nipping and sucking, quickly making it into something more dirty and when Sungyeol groaned, Woohyun remembers very clearly what they were doing before they got interrupted by their situation. 

Which was still a situation.

Woohyun threads a hand through Sungyeol's hair, pulling away from the kiss slightly.

"We still don't have lube." Frustration laced in his voice and Sungyeol shushed him by cupping his ass closer to him, using his height to an advantage to whisper into Woohyun’s ear.

"We can still do things that don't require lube." Sungyeol nips Woohyun's earlobe and Woohyun glares at Sungyeol defeatedly because a mischievous and turned on Sungyeol always had the worst ideas, but best plans. Not that Woohyun would ever admit it.


End file.
